Jori Holiday
by graciemae172
Summary: A story about Jade and Tori on holiday, short and a bit pointless, but just read.


Jori. Jade was lying on the beach sunbathing and watching her girlfriend Tori, swim around in the blue crystal ocean. She watched Tori being thrown in by Andre and screaming when her body hit the water. She smiled when she saw Tori walking out of the water and running towards her. Tori looked like she was having a great time and probably came out to see if Jade was okay, or something like that. "Hey Jadey!" Tori said, a little louder than she needed to. "Hi there baby." Jade said and pulled her girlfriend into her lap. "Had enough of the sea?" Jade added. Tori nodded as a reply to Jade's question and said: "im so cold!" It was true, she was shivering in her girlfriends arms. "It's okay baby, here." Jade picked the towel up that was next to her that had been lying in the bright sun all day and wrapped it around the both of them. Tori had her head in the crook of Jade's neck, she liked the way Jade loved to cuddle with her, they could do it for hours and hours. Jade rested her back down, so that they were lying down, Tori was ontop of her and talking about how great the holiday they were on has been so far, they still had 2 days left of relaxation, before going back to California and school. "Oh Jade, thankyou so much for taking me here, its been so great and even better with you." Tori said, and kissed her girlfriends nose. "I know its been wonderful, and you being here with me makes the whole thing perfect." Jade sounded a bit of a sap, which she hated to be, she only liked it when Tori was one, so she balanced it off by saying something else. "so that reminds me, where is everybody today? I know andre is here with us but.." Jade asked. "Well babe, Cat and Robbie are off at the pier and Beck and Trina have gone into the town." Tori said, and then started to slowly tickle Jade's bare stomach. "I love you Tor." "I love you too Jade." They slowly locked lips and kissed passionately. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-==-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-= Later that day, they all went back to the hotel room. Cat and Trina shared a room, Robbie, Andre and Beck shared a room, and Tori and Jade shared a room. Once Jade and Tori got into their room, Tori was pinned up against the wall by Jade and they had a full on heated kiss. Tori had to stop for a moment to get her breath back. "Wow Jade, what was THAT for?" Tori asked. "Just because i can...and i want to make sure you know you are mine" Jade replied and looked down once she said the last bit, she looked a little sad, and Tori didn't know why. "Of course i know that im yours, you are mine too! Now tell me what's wrong baby." Tori said and lifted Jade's face up with two fingers. It took a couple of seconds before Jade started to speak. "It's just i see the way that all the guys on that beach were looking at you, and sometimes, i feel like im just not good enough for you, you could be with so many other, better, people, and yet you choose me, the person who hurt your feelings for two years just for no reason." Jade said, and closed her eyes, letting a tear leak out of each eye in unison. "Jade, look at me, i never ever, ever, want to hear you say anything like that again okay!? You are perfect, and if you saw, i did not take interest in any of the people down on that beach apart from you! And nobody could ever beat you, ever.." Tori said and wiped the tears from Jade's face. "I. Love. You." She carried on in between breaths. "I love you too Tori." Tori gave Jade a big squeeze and kissed her temple. "You know, i always can tell if something is bothering you, because you won't talk to anybody, you just pretend you are asleep." Tori said. "How would you know if i was pretending to be asleep or not?" Her girlfriend asked and it was true, she would always pretend. "Because, when you are asleep, you hold me extra tight and your breathing pattern changes." Tori knew Jade too well. With that, Jade and Tori fell asleep next to eachother lying on top of the bed. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-==-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-= The next morning, Tori was the first to wake up, she smiled when she saw her girlfriend, gripping on tight to her, fast asleep, and snoring very lightly. As much as Tori would have liked to stay in bed all day, just watching her girlfriend sleep peacefully, they both had to get up, as they were meeting the gang for brunch. "Rise and Shine beautiful." Tori whispered into Jade's ear, and rubbed her arm gently. Jade slowly opened up her eyes and looked to Tori. "We have a busy day baby. Remember? We are going out for some food with the rest of the guys." Tori stood up and walked over to the curtains and opened them, letting the sunshine leak into the room, and light it up. Jade groaned because she really didn't like getting up before 9:00 am. "C'mon baby, out of bed we get." Tori told Jade and took her hand to help her up. Once Jade was stood up, she planted a kiss on Tori's cheek. "Come in the shower with me?" Jade asked Tori. "Baby. I would love too but we wil-" Tori was cut off by Jade. "but pllleeeeeaasseee?" Jade looked at Tori and stuck her bottom lip out. "Fine Jade, but if we get up to anything in there, you can be the one to explain to the others why we were late." Tori get an answer off of Jade, but a wink instead. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-==-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-= Around about an 30 minutes later, Jade and Tori both came out of the bathroom, their faces were red and they were both panting. "Well that was a new...experience." Jade told Tori with a smile on her face. Tori nodded and gave a cheeky smile back. Tori walked over to her PearPhone and checked the time. "Mierda." Tori whispered out. Now, Jade knew Tori enough and finally learnt that 'mierda' means 'shit' in Spanish. "Whats wrong baby?" Jade walked over to her girlfriend. "We are late, and i have 3 missed calls from Andre and Beck." Jade and Tori quickly gathered their money and ran to where they were meeting the gang. Once they got there, everyone looked up at them. "Sorry we are late guys, i was trying to find urm..my-" Tori started. "Basically, we were having sex in the shower." Jade said from behind Tori. "JAAADDEE!" she whined out loudly. Tori blushed alot, and went very red. When Jade saw this, inside, she thought it was adorable when Tori was embarrased. Everybody looked up in shock at Jade when she said about what happened in the shower. "Im only joking guys, Tori couldn't find her shoes, but we located them under the bed." Jade said, she tried to make Tori feel a little bit better and rubbed her lower back, just where she liked it. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-==-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-= The gang ate at the big table, and then all split off to go somewhere they wanted, of course Tori and Jade stayed together. Jade would do little things to her girlfriend every now and then, like squeeze her ass, because she found it adorable and amusing when Tori would get fustrated with her with doing that kind of stuff in public, every now and then, Jade would catch somebody staring at the two girls because they were dating, but Jade would give them the death glare, and make sure nobody could bother Tori. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-==-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-==-=-=-=-= Later that night, they packed up, all ready to leave back to California for the next morning. It was quite depressing when Tori and Jade had to leave the hotel, it was a building where they had alot of fun. It took a couple of hours to get back home, but once they were Tori and Jade just fell onto the double bed and fell asleep with eachother. The last words heard that night was "I love you Cutie." From Jade, and a "I love you too Beautiful." From Tori. 


End file.
